


his first touch

by withalittlebitofsavage (quietlyintoemptyspaces)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyintoemptyspaces/pseuds/withalittlebitofsavage
Summary: but she feels nothingbut bad memories





	

his first touch

she thinks

should burn

but she feels nothing

but bad memories

 

and when he lays atop her

and presses in

her mind screams

but she cannot catch her breath

to speak

 

when he kisses her goodbye

his wet lips on hers

she keeps her eyes open

and her heart closed

and doesn't look back when she leaves


End file.
